


His Favorite Nurse

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Percy is a nurse, Roleplay, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy lost a bet and the deal was that the loser would dress up as nurse and help the Apollo cabin out. Let's just say that Will appreciates the outcome of the bet A LOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Nurse

Title: His Favorite Nurse – Best Lost Bet Ever

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : shounen-ai, crossdressing, a bit of roleplay, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Willercy

Side Pairing: Jason/Reyna (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Blackjack

Summary: Percy lost a bet with Leo and the one gaining from it was Will.

 

**His Favorite Nurse**

_ Best Lost Bet Ever _

 

Will Solace was at the end of his everything.

His strength, his knowledge, his patience and frankly enough also his will.

“Are you alright?”, whispered the soft voice of his younger sister.

“Yeah, sure, Kay”, nodded the blonde boy and ran his hand through his hair. “Just tired.”

“You're doing double shifts for days now”, interrupted their younger brother.

“Austin is right. Will, you need to rest”, nodded Kayla and crossed her arms sternly in front of her chest, glaring at the oldest child of Apollo. “We can do some too!”

“You guys are already doing some”, sighed Will and shook his head. “Look, I'm head of the cabin, I'm doing most work. As always. As Lee did. As Michael did.”

“Moron, you don't have to step into their footsteps”, muttered Austin and tilted his head.

“Yeah. I mean, this is huge. Nearly everyone at camp is either sick, injured or facing either of those”, grunted the daughter of Apollo with a short nod. “You need to accept some help.”

“I just wish for Reyna to stop her experimental training sessions here!”, groaned Will stressed and hit the table with his forehead, resting it there. “She and the other Romans are so obsessed with their pseudo survival training to push us oh-so weak Greeks. I totally understand every single one of our fellow campers to pretend to be sick or injured or at the fucking verge or death, because that woman is slowly driving everyone crazy and that Grace is supporting his girlfriend with everything is so not helping the matters any! But why do they have to come here to hide and put us through all that additional work, damn it?!”

“You may tune it down some, because otherwise Reyna will hear and rip you apart”, advised a well-known voice from the doorway.

The head of Apollo cabin didn't have to turn around to know it was Percy. A small, soft smile tugged at his lips at the thought of the son of Poseidon being close.

“Please tell me you're not pulling one of those sick-injured-stunts too?”, hummed Will.

“If you would turn around, you would see that he is not”, giggled Kayla and tugged at Austin's hand. “Come on, it's time for a break before Annabeth, Piper and their 'terrible cold' are coming.”

As his two siblings hurried out of the cabin, he took his time to turn around and look at the Sea Prince. His mouth hung open gaping as he stared at the green-eyed demi-god.

“Are you... What... Damn, I really need a break, I'm hallucinating”, muttered Will and rubbed his eyes tiredly, shaking his head in disbelief.

The son of Poseidon threw a concerned look at the son of Apollo and hurried up beside him.

“You don't look good, Will. You're not hallucinating, but the fact that you're even thinking this is concerning... Your siblings are right, you should take a break...”

“Are you... really here? I mean, are you really _looking like that_ , being here?”, asked Will slowly.

Baby-blue eyes slowly wandered up and down the beautiful boy in front of him.

“Look”, groaned Percy and blushed brightly. “Don't make this harder than it already is! Yes, I am wearing a nurse uniform that is way too short!”

Will nodded slowly. That much he already had seen. Percy Jackson, two times savior of the world, feared by every monster on this planet, respected by nearly every god (Ares/Mars wasn't completely counting), was standing there, next to him, with nothing more but a short skirt, barely covering his very nice ass, stockings, high-heels and even a little nurse-hat with a red-cross on it.

“The question swimming in my very fuzzy head is: Why are you wearing that?”

The blonde leaned back some, dwelling in the sign in front of him. The poor hero blushed even more now and shifted uncomfortable. Will was impressed that the boy could even hold himself up in those heels, they must have been at least three inches.

“You know how everyone – aside from Reyna, that is – is bored out of their minds since the war is over. And well, Leo, Jason, Frank, Nico and I had been bored and we played a little game, or a bet, the details are a bit fuzzy because of the wine Leo stole from the Stolls who stole it from Mr. D... Anyway, the night ended with a signed contract from me stating to do whatever Leo says for two weeks and... somehow that seems to involve me in dresses... Though that one he got from his big brother... Don't ask me why, Jake said since you guys have so much trouble with all the campers and since they want to enjoy humiliating me best as possible, they said I could just help you as a... nurse... So here I am, at your service”, explained the embarrassed Sea Prince.

Reyna did put everyone in Camp Half-Blood into a very different situation. They may have won the Giant War, but some of the Romans still were concerned at the Greeks' lack of discipline, so the daughter of Bellona had declared that she and a few chosen Romans (like Frank, Jason and Hazel) would teach them the real Roman way. And most Greeks were not up to that training, hence the either injured, sick or pretending campers. The harsh training during every weather situation caused many to catch a cold, or to play sick so they won't have to go through this. Especially the young and the newer campers were having a hard time catching up.

Others, like those who had already fought in the Titan War, were mostly bored because of that. The routine was boring to them and since no real quests had come up in the past months. So they mostly spend their days playing pranks, partying, drinking, making out (if a partner was available for that), playing strip-poker or doing ridiculous bets where the looser had to do something either extremely stupid or humiliating. Though since so many campers were damaged or whiny, Will hadn't been able to participate in those in the past weeks.

“Wait, they send you to play nurse? Really?”, asked the blonde slowly.

“Like I said, Leo had asked Jake for advice and he had suggested that I'll help you. So... for the next two weeks, you got me at your mercy and I'll do whatever you ask me to”, shrugged Percy.

Now it was Will's turn to shift uncomfortably, because some rather inappropriate thoughts passed his mind at that. Most of them involved Percy bend over his working desk (and that mostly because his mind was too tired to come up with more creative ways of taking the boy). He jumped surprised as two hands started working his neck.

“You look dead on your feed. And believe me, I know how that looks, I just hung out with Nico”, whispered the Sea Prince into his ear, sending a shudder through the blonde's body. “You're stressed, tired and in severe need of relaxing.”

All the son of Apollo could answer was a blissful groan. The green-eyed boy had truly cunning hands and the way the Sea Prince was dressed truly wasn't helping him any.

“Get up”, ordered the son of Poseidon, walking over to one of the infirmary beds. “Come here.”

“Percy?”, asked Will unsure and raised one eyebrow.

“Come here, I'll give you a back-rub. You can use one”, smiled the Sea Prince softly and patted the bed in front of him, bending over a bit to do so.

“This skirt is really short, how come nothing shows?”

It was said before Will's brain could even think the sentence through. Both boys blushed at that.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that... I'm just very tired”, sighed the blonde and stood.

“No... It's a legitimate question”, muttered Percy and turned to him, pulling the skirt down some at the front. “I'm wearing girl's clothes. I mean... girl's _clothes_... I mean _girl's_ clothes... I mean...”

“Underwear?”, supplied the son of Apollo slightly amused and walked up to him.

“I.. yeah...”, nodded the Sea Prince, his blush brightening some more.

Will shook his head, still pretty sure this was some odd lack-of-sleep-hallucination, and laid down on the bed, not without stripping down from his shirt. Everyone else had been banished from the infirmary two hours ago since the children of Apollo had to write their reports to Chiron, who kept close track on the injuries of his campers. Will sighed and folded his arms under his head.

“You know, maybe you should put a 'We're closed'-tag on the cabin”, hummed Percy and sat down on the other demi-god's lower back, working the hard muscles. “You're so tense...”

A moan was all Will could muster. The closeness of the boy he had fancied since the Titan War was driving him crazy enough. Back then he had nursed Annabeth back to health and the grateful sparkle in those mesmerizing sea-green eyes was what made him immediately fall in love with the younger teen. And then Percy went and let himself kidnap for months. Then the war came into his way and now Reyna. There never came the perfect opportunity to tell the son of Poseidon about his feelings. Another moan escaped his lips.

“You're still too tense. Try thinking of nothing for a change, will you?”, chuckled Percy.

That was the last thing the son of Apollo heard before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

/break\

 

“Come on inside!”, screamed the hurried voice of Kayla.

She and her brother Austin burst into the infirmary cabin, closely followed by Leo Valdez and Jake Mason, carrying their sister inside. Though they froze once their eyes caught on the sign in front of them. On the only occupied bed in the infirmary were two boys closely cuddled together, one of them wearing a nurse dress.

“Guys, enough staring, get me into a bed”, groaned Nyssa pained.

“Right”, nodded Leo and hurried to get his big sister over to one of the beds.

Kayla bit her lips in guilt and pulled her camera out to make a photo of her big brother with his arms wrapped around Percy's waist and the Sea Prince sleeping soundly on the blonde's chest.

“I knew he would shag Percy, but I didn't think he would do it the first night”, grunted Jake impressed, one eye on his best friend, the other on his sister.

“I didn't shag him, asshole”, grunted the sleepy voice of Will.

The head of cabin seven tried to sneak out from beneath the Sea Prince to join his siblings.

“What happened?”, asked the blonde concerned.

“Nothing much”, muttered the daughter of Hephaestus with a shrug and winced right away. “Just... a little accident while tinkering...”

“Nothing your very competent siblings can't handle”, smirked Jake with a wink. “How about you take your little nurse there with you and rest some?”

“Why did you idiots do that anyway?”, growled the head of cabin seven.

“Because your constant pining is driving Jake insane”, shrugged Leo nonchalantly. “So we thought we'd help you out a bit. And Jake is right, you should rest. You know, the Poseidon cabin is completely empty at the moment. You two could dwell in post-coitus bliss together.”

“For the last time, you stupid tinkerers”, growled Will annoyed. “We did not have sex.”

“But we're going to change that, right?”

The head of cabin seven tensed and turned slowly, staring over at the half-asleep son of Poseidon, half-lid sea-green orbs looking at him, his tilted head looking way too cute.

“Wait, what?!”, exclaimed Will wide-eyed.

The Sea Prince rolled his eyes at him and stood, walking up to him, taking his hand and pulling him out of the cabin, not without receiving a slap on the ass from Leo.

“Way to go, Little Mermaid!”, grinned the Latino.

Percy muttered something about stupid firebugs and led the way over to cabin three.

“Where are we going and what exactly am I missing here?”, demanded Will to know.

“You fell asleep”, grunted the Sea Prince, making it sound like an accusation.

“Well... Yeah... I've been... tired?”, nodded the son of Apollo slowly.

“You fell asleep while I tried to seduce you!”, growled Percy irritated and whirled around once they were inside his cabin, staring the blonde down.

“What...?”, asked the blonde now completely dumbfounded.

“Oh come on, you really think I'd walk around in girl's underwear because Valdez said so?”, snorted the Sea Prince and shook his head. “I came yesterday after everyone had left, we were all alone, I'm wearing freaking lingerie, I got you into bed, half-naked even, and gave you a massage... And then you fell asleep!”

“Oh”, nodded Will understandingly.

“Oh? Just oh? I tell you I tried to seduce you and all you say is oh?! What is that even sup--”

Percy's rant was effectively interrupted by firm lips. His initial shock was soon turned into a pleased grin and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

“Sorry”, murmured the son of Apollo against swollen, pink lips, starting to place tender kissed on nose, cheeks and collar bone of the younger teen. “I'm sorry for falling asleep on you yesterday. I'm sorry for not seeing what you were up to. And I'm sorry that Jake and his dumbass brother forced you into this dress.”

“You know”, smirked the son of Poseidon. “I have a good idea how you could make it up to me.”

“Really?”, grinned the blonde and licked his lips.

“Yeah. Cuddling”, grinned the green-eyed demi-god.

“Wait... after you went through all of this to seduce me, you suggest cuddling?”

The look on Will's face was priceless and Percy doubled over laughing highly amused.

“I'm sorry, I just... I would be really upset if you would fall asleep on top of me during sex. So you will take a break now and relax and we will get to the good part once you're up to it.”

The black-haired boy nudged him and pulled him down onto the bed, cuddling close.

“I'm sorry for ruining your plan like that”, yawned Will and stretched, wrapping his arms around the younger demi-god's waist and pulling him closer. “But will you at least tell me what brought that on so out of the blue?”

“I just... I've been pretty lonely in the past months and Leo suggested that if I were in a relationship I wouldn't be that lonely and I wouldn't be that bored and Jake said... you have a crush on me. And you're kind and handsome and strong and clever, so I guess... I don't know, if you want to we could... try. I can't promise you anything, but... I would really like to give it a try.”

“That's really not a question you have to ask”, grinned Will. “I'm more than willing to try.”

“Great”, beamed Percy and leaned up to kiss the blonde. “And now sleep, because something tells me that I still won't be able to get you off your work. So we will be very busy tomorrow.”

“Mh, but I will get you off that costume”, grunted the son of Apollo determined.

“You... don't like it then?”, asked the green-eyed boy and bit his lips embarrassed. “I told those stupid tinkerers that it was a dumb idea...”

“No. I like it very much. But... if we try, then I would appreciate it if not the whole camp will be able to stare at my boyfriend's ass like that”, growled Will a bit possessively.

The green-eyed hero stared at him and started giggling. “Boyfriend. That sounds so... I think I like the sound of it. You're cute when you're all jealous.”

 

/break\

 

“I never thought you're that kinky, Percy”, commented a blind-folded son of Apollo.

Percy laughed softly as he led his boyfriend of two weeks over to the stables where Blackjack was already waiting for them, whining excited. The Sea Prince had a bag in one hand.

“I'm sorry to disappoint you. But that has nothing to do with me being kinky. I'm kidnapping you.”

“Wait, what? Kidnapping? What are you doing?”

“Just get onto the pegasus and do as I say”, ordered the Percy. “And then I may do as you say later.”

Will sighed and climbed onto the horse back with the help of his boyfriend and held tightly to the younger teen's waist. Rubbing his groin against those firm cheeks was not helping him any.

They had been dating for two weeks now officially and Percy had been a tease through and through, always shaking his ass just a bit more and bending over more than necessary. Whenever they did have a free minute together in the Poseidon cabin, all they did was cuddling. Because, and that was what the Sea Prince had said, Will was too tired. Though Will didn't feel that tired. He felt rather horny. Knowing the beautiful Sea Prince belonged to him, but being denied the pleasure of claiming the younger boy was more than frustrating. The son of Apollo sighed frustrated at that. And now that the two weeks of Percy's kind-of-forced time as a nurse was over (Will had made it pretty clear to his tinkering friends that his boyfriend won't walk around in such a skanky outfit), the hero just went and kidnapped him. As if Will didn't have enough on his mind!

“Really, Perce, where are we going? Because I got patients waiting for me.”

“You need a break. That's what I told you two weeks ago. So I'll force you to take a break.”

They stayed silent for the rest of the flight as the head of cabin seven was pretty busy sulking and the Sea Prince was rather irritated himself. Both were relieved as the pegasus touched the ground again. A breeze told Will that they were at the beach, because not even his boyfriend smelled that much like the sea. The son of Poseidon walked up behind him and untied the blindfold.

“Okay... Where are we? Are we still in the US?”, asked the blonde slowly.

“We're actually still in New York. Montauk. My mom often took me here... It's the place where she met my father”, whispered the green-eyed demi-god with a soft smile.

Will nodded slowly as his boyfriend pulled him into the little cabin seated at the beach. Once inside, he was whirled around and kissed passionately by the younger teen. Fingers clawed into his shirt and pulled it over his head, before finding their way to the jeans.

“I'm seriously sick of waiting for you to take a break, so we will spend the weekend here. And we won't leave that bed”, purred the son of Poseidon determined. “And some of that time, we will spend naked and sweating.”

“I really like your way of thinking”, grinned Will and started undressing his boyfriend.

The last two weeks in which he had finally been able to call the younger half-blood his boyfriend had shown him just how much the Sea Prince meant to him. And now he would claim the boy. Percy yelped as he was pushed down onto the bed and watched how the blonde stripped him down from his jeans and underwear. A broad grin spread over his lips as the son of Apollo sat down between the black-haired boy's legs, tenderly caressing his tights.

“So... I'm not too tired to take you now?”, chuckled the son of Apollo daringly.

“I hope not”, smirked Percy and wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

The blonde started teasing his boyfriend's entrance, massaging it, pushing into it a bit before finally entering him, wriggling his finger inside the tightness, enjoying the sounds of the younger boy.

“Since you packed the bag, did you bring lube?”, whispered the son of Apollo concerned.

“Of course”, grinned Percy and rolled his eyes, fishing for the lubrication in the bag next to the bed.

Will smiled down at him and kissed him, taking the bottle from the younger demi-god and put a good amount of it onto both his member and his fingers so he could easily add another one into the Sea Prince's entrance. Percy moaned at the stretched feeling and clawed his fingers into Will's back. The blonde hissed as the son of Poseidon drew blood.

“I'm sorry”, whispered the Sea Prince with a blush.

“No problem”, chuckled Will and kissed his boyfriend. “You're a wildcat. Wouldn't have thought.”

“I could dress in the nurse-outfit and check the scratches later?”, suggested Percy and smirked.

“I really like your way of thinking”, purred the son of Apollo, preparing the Sea Prince.

“Enough now”, mewed the son of Poseidon. “Take me, I've really waited long enough now!”

Will chuckled, taking the beautiful sign in. Percy, with red cheeks, lusty eyes, writhing in pleasure beneath him. A sign he would have never thought he'd ever see. Removing his fingers from the tight entrance, he replaced them with his slick cock, pushing as slow as possible into it.

“You're so tight”, moaned the son of Apollo in pure bliss once he was completely within Percy.

“This... hurts”, murmured the Sea Prince, his eyes closed tightly.

“It'll soon feel good”, whispered Will soothingly, kissing the younger boy softly, though then pausing as a realization hit him. “This... is your first time...”

“Really now, Holmes?”, grunted Percy irritated. “You're my first boyfriend. What did you think? That I'd spread my legs for some one-night-stands?!”

“Okay, pain makes you irritated, noted down”, muttered the blonde and gulped. “I just meant... I mean, you're beautiful and the best catch in camp, in both camps... I'm just surprised...”

“I'm not perfect”, sighed the Sea Prince. “And I'm certainly not the best catch.”

“Yes, you are”, whispered Will with a grin and started thrusting slowly. “And I caught you.”

His boyfriend whimpered in pain, the son of Apollo wrapped his hands around the green-eyed teen's member, teasing it's head with his thumb while searching for the one spot within his boyfriend that would make the Sea Prince see stars. It was soon found and he had his boyfriend once again beneath him, moaning in pleasure, scratching his back once again.

“Oh gods, that's good! That's really good”, whimpered Percy. “More, harder, I don't know, just... do something, Will! I want more of that, please, do something!”

The blonde grinned and kissed the Sea Prince, jerking him harshly and fucking him deeper. Since it obviously was his boyfriend's first time, it didn't take Percy long until he came, digging his nails hard into Will's shoulder. The blonde grunted at that and thrust harder, cumming deep within the younger half-blood. He collapsed next to the green-eyed demi-god, panting hard. Percy turned to him, equally breathless, and traced the bloody scratches with his lips.

“I'm sorry”, murmured the Sea Prince.

“Well... You obviously enjoyed yourself, so you're forgiven”, grinned the blonde, turning around and pulling his boyfriend close. “Besides, you promised to take care of them later.”

Percy laughed softly and cuddled close, enjoying his post-coitus bliss. “This was amazing...”

“And we'll do it all weekend”, smirked Will and kissed him.

“You know... I finally managed to take your mind off your duties”, grinned the son of Poseidon.

“You would manage to take my mind off everything, even the end of the world if you keep making such noises during sex”, laughed the blonde and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
